Mask
by Violet Doll
Summary: Someone takes the time to re-evalute their thoughts and feelings toward Draco, leading to new possibilities. Could be slash latter on.


Mask 

By

Violet Doll

aidey@zipple.zzn.com

Someone thinks about Draco, and how they've changed their mind about them.

This is adapted from a piece of GCSE coursework I had to do. 

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters mentioned, it all belongs to…etc etc

Mask 

You listen to the gossip, and you think you know someone. You hear of their crimes and you immediately categorize them. You glance at them and see a cocky and arrogant, young man, a joker and a flirt. Nobody looks deeper, nobody really gets to know him, and sure they all hang around him, some looking for a laugh, the other's looking for a quick fling. He's never taken seriously, his feelings never taken into account.

You can see why people hang around him. He's very good looking, more than good looking really, beautiful in a masculine kind of way, like a Norse god, tall and well built, sleek silver-blonde hair, which falls into his icy blue eyes. His cheekbones and chin look like a fine artist has sculpted them. His body flows from one part to the next, broad shoulders, two strong arms, and the hands of a pianist. He's the sort of person you love to hate. He seemed to have everything most people dreamed of, rich influential parents, some of the best grades, looks and promise of a good future. I suppose appearances can be deceiving. Then he threw it all away. I do admit I hated him, but I never looked deeper then the surface, deeper then his mask.

It took me a while to figure out that it was a mask, a shield, to protect himself from the stares and the whispered word's, and to stop anybody getting too close to break his heart. If you watch him, every now and again the mask slips and you see who he really is: a scared and hurt young man, who holds on heavily to the guilt of what he did. You see there was an incident, during his 7th year, which involved a group of student's and himself. They were working on a project near the forbidden forest, when Death Eaters attacked them, the others were killed except for him. He was badly wounded and unconscious for a few days, and when he came around he lied about what happened. He told them that some kind of beast attacked them, not that it was death eaters, he knew that they would be suspicious of him, because of his father. He told the teachers what happened a few weeks later, when the weight of the guilt got to heavy probably, but the damage was done. He got kicked out of school, as well as that it was rumoured that his farther disowned him, for not going along with the Dark Lords plans. You would have thougth people would start to accept him for turnming his back on the dark, but seven years of cruel words and prejudice can not easlity be forgotten. A few week's ago I would have thought he had it coming to him. I still do, but I realised that nobody really asked why he lied.

I've watched him over the last few weeks, I think he's a bit suicidal, doesn't really care for his life much. Well after seeing him rescue a man from a falling 20 feet from a broom, by putting himself and his broom in the man path with out care for his own protection, even though that same man  and his friends had beaten him up only 2 week's before, for the cruel teasing the mans sister had endure through Hogwarts from him. He was very lucky he only had a few broken bonesand a concussion and was out of hospital in a few days. That incident made me start to think, why did he do it? Why does he do so many things and then not take credit for them? He had no reason to, perhaps there was more to him then meets the eye. I started watching and seeing a new side to him, when he thought no-one was watching or when he thought he was alone, his face changed, his posture slackened, he looked tired and alone. He seemed to care about the people around him, even if they hated him.

He sits there alone now, the other people abandoning him. He sits in a dark corner, rolling a Butterbeer bottle in his hands. Eyes downcast, the little light playing shadows on his face making him look older then his years. It's late, we're the only people left in the bar, expect for a young couple making-out in the other corner and O'Brien , who's standing behind the bar wiping a glass, and muttering what sound's like Irish folk songs under his breath. I make my decision. I walk to the bar and order two Butterbeer's and then walk over too his table, and stand there waiting for him to notice me. Looks up after a while, suspicion in his eyes.

"Malfoy" I say neutrally, gesturing to the seat opposite him

"Weasley" He replies coolly, flinching at the mention of his last name. He stares at me for a while, before shrugging and again he goes back to staring at the empty bottle in his hands. I place one of the Butterbeer's I'd bought in front of him, he look's up at me again, I smile, my breath slightly held, my breath slightly held, will he except my change of mind, my gesture of friendship or would he turn me away. He stares, suspicion creeps back into his eyes, we stare, then his eyes soften and a small genuine smile forms on his lips.

"Thank you" he says quietly.       

…………….

Thanks for reading my story!!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!

Please please please review!!!

………….   


End file.
